Many modern devices include wireless networking capabilities. In particular, many devices include various communication and networking abilities that provide for establishing a direct connection between two or more devices. For example, Wi-Fi Direct provides a peer-to-peer (P2P) connectivity to allow users to connect their devices in an easy and convenient manner to share, show, print, and synchronize content. In some instances, devices with Wi-Fi Direct capability can use Probe Request frame and Probe Response frame to discover Wi-Fi devices in the proximity. Subsequently, the Wi-Fi Direct capable device can use P2P Service Discovery Query/Response frames to find devices supporting Wi-Fi Direct from the discovered devices and particularly to find devices supporting desired services (e.g., audio streaming, video streaming, file transfer, or the like). In some instances, a device may use Layer 3 Protocol Service Discovery Request/Response frames to find devices supporting desired services through an access point (AP) infrastructure link. Once a Wi-Fi Direct device finds another device with desired services, the Wi-Fi Direct device can setup a P2P connection.
However, in many use cases (e.g., residential) personal devices and customer equipment (CE) devices are typically always connected to an AP (e.g., a home router, or the like). Due to being connected to an AP, some of these devices may not have a spare network interface to establish a P2P connection in addition to the connection to the AP.